


What Happens When Nico Gets Drunk

by circesattendant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesattendant/pseuds/circesattendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has a drunk habit of running away to pet dogs. MORTAL!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When Nico Gets Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it ain't mine

Reyna groaned as she peered out her window. Having noticed her dogs were nowhere to be seen, she checked the usual spot. Sure enough there they were on her lawn with her neighbour Nico di Angelo. This certainly was not the first time this had happened and Reyna was sure it wouldn’t be the last. With a sigh she looked at the clock on her bedside table, it read: 00:47.

“Huh,” Reyna spoke to herself “he’s earlier than usual.”

She went downstairs and out the door. Reyna walked over to where Nico was sat and crouched in front of him.

“Hey, Nico, do you want to come inside?” Nico hiccupped. Reyna chuckled as she helped him up on to his feet. She led him towards the front door, where he tripped on the front step.

“Woah, you okay?” She got no reply as usual, Nico was a very quiet drunk. She carefully sat him down on her sofa in her living room. “I am going to call Hazel okay?” She informed him, walking over to where she had left her mobile on the coffee table the night before. She dialled the number and waited several rings until Hazel Levesque, Nico’ little sister picked up the phone.

“Hello?” Hazel inquired, her voice was groggy.

“Guess what.”

“It’s Nico, isn’t it?” Hazel let out a frustrated sigh.

“Yup.”

“I’m on my way.”

“See you.” With that Hazel hung up.

Reyna’s eyes returned to Nico who had slipped off the sofa onto the floor and her dog, Aurum, had settled down on his stomach. She spent the next half an hour babysitting a fully grown child. Nico may have been quiet but he was far from calm, he muttered to himself in Italian then would yell out incoherent noises so loud Reyna was pretty sure all her neighbours hated her now. Five minutes later Nico would be sat, looking quite dizzy, petting her dogs whilst smiling slightly to himself. All Reyna could do was sit, watch and wait and she hated it. She liked to be in control but when it came to Nico, there was no control whether he was drunk or sober, not even for Nico.

Hazel finally showed up at half one, looking kinda pissed off.

“Hey, are you alright?” Reyna was worried for the young girl, she looked as if she hadn’t slept in days.

“No, I was called out in the middle of the night because my drunk ass brother likes to pet your stupid dogs!” Reyna tried to ignore that Hazel had jut insulted her dogs, she was just tired and pissed off.

“Oh, sorry, I’d call Will but I don’t have his number.”

“It’ not your fault, it’s Nico’s, he doesn’t know when to stop. Where is he?”

“The living room.” Hazel walked into the living room, posture stiff and angry. She pulled Nico up by his forearm and glared at him.

“We’ll be off, thank you for looking after him Reyna. I know he’s a pain.” Reyna had never seen the young girl so angry, it was terrifying.   
“It’s no trouble.” Reyna insisted, she loved Nico like a brother and she would happily look after him whether he was drunk or sober. She let the two of them out, fearing for the tipsy boy’s life. Then she shrugged, _he will be fine,_ she thought, _at least I hope so_.


End file.
